


Watch Where You're Going

by ForTheFunOfIt_37



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFunOfIt_37/pseuds/ForTheFunOfIt_37
Summary: Virgil's having a really crappy day and then it just gets worse. Lucky for him, Roman is there to help him through it.





	Watch Where You're Going

**Author's Note:**

> Heres some cute fluff cause everybody needs that.  
> Please enjoy!

Virgil wasn’t having it today. It was just a bad day.

He hadn’t slept the night before, Logan was mad at him for something, Patton had spilled soup all over his hoodie, and Roman had been too busy to pay any attention to him.

Today just sucked and Virgil was ready for it to be over before it got any worse.

He was currently standing at the kitchen counter, attempting to eat a yogurt cup and scrolling through Tumblr.

He was standing perfectly still, minus the bouncing left leg, trying to relax.

Key word being trying because he was  _ not  _ succeeding. At all. 

He wanted his hoodie.

The decorative patched hoodie of his own design always brought him comfort and helped him to feel at ease. He felt safe in his hoodie. And Roman loved it, too.

Unfortunately, it was being washed. Patton had felt bad about spilling soup on it and told him he’d wash it as fast as he could and give it back. 

But Virgil wanted it now.

He scooped another spoonful of yogurt aggressively into his mouth, cursing himself and his crappy day.

“Virgil, kiddo!” Patton called from down the hall. “It’s all done!”

“Finally.” Virgil whispered, throwing down his phone and spoon. He spun to his right towards the hall and ran forward, slamming his hip directly into the corner of the countertop.

“Holy fuー” The curse died on Virgil’s lips, and he found himself out of breath, bracing himself on his forearms on the counter.

He didn’t have words for the pain.

Great. Fantastic. His day had gotten worse. Virgil wasn’t surprised by this, but was still massively pissed by the fact.

He attempted to breath through it, but the pain was not dulling at all.

Great. 

“Kiddo?” Patton’s voice was getting closer. 

Virgil forced himself to stand up straight and turn around, forcing his usual expression of annoyance onto his face as Patton entered the kitchen.

“There you are!” Patton smiled, holding up Virgil’s hoodie. “All done! Sorry again.”

“It’s fine.” Virgil said curtly, taking the hoodie. “Thanks, Patton.”

“Anytime, kiddo!” Patton said, then turned and skipped back down the hall.

Virgil quickly slipped on the hoodie, then turned and braced himself on the counter again, forcefully exhaling the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. God his hip hurt. A lot.

“Virgil, my darling,I’m finally free! What are you doing?” Roman’s sing-song voice asked as he spun dramatically into the kitchen. 

Virgil internally groaned. He hadn’t heard Roman approaching.

“Nothing.” Virgil forced himself to stand up again, turning to face his boyfriend. “Finally have time for me?”

“Yes! I finally finished that project! I’m so sorryー” Roman frowned as he noticed something off about the other. The prince came to stand in front of Virgil, placing his hands on his arms. “Virgil, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Virgil forced a smile, bringing his own arms up to wrap them around Roman’s neck. 

“No.” Roman removed Virgil’s arms. “What’s wrong?”

Virgil sighed. Roman knew him too well. “Bad day. And I ran into the goddamn counter.”

“Are you okay?” Roman asked, looking concerned. Virgil nodded but Roman didn’t quite believe him. “Where?”

“Hip.”

“Let me see.” Roman reached for Virgil, but the other blocked his arms.

“Princey, it’s fine.” Virgil insisted. “It just hurts.”

“Let me see anyway.” Virgil relented, allowing Roman to gently lift his hoodie and t-shirt. 

Roman frowned, carefully pushing down the corner of the waistband on Virgil’s sweats to reveal the rather large, angry red area of a forming bruise on his hip.

“Baby, that looks bad.” Roman said, brows furrowing in concern. He traced it lightly with his finger and Virgil hissed in pain.

“Hurts when you do that.” Virgil said when he got his breath back.

Roman fixed his boyfriends clothes, then pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry, my love.”

“It’s okay, just don’t touch it.”

“I won’t.” Roman smiled as Virgil leaned into his embrace. “Watch where you’re going next time, okay? I don’t like to see you hurt.”

Virgil grumbled in annoyance, but found a smile creeping onto his face as Roman kissed him again, this time on the jaw.

“Hate you.” Virgil mumbled.

“Do not.” Roman whispered, then captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Virgil had to admit that it did help his day get a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I ran into a counter today and it hurt really bad. Like, sat there and forgot how to breathe bad. I wanted to curse and cry when it happened but I literally had no air it hurt so bad. I'm all good now, but I figured I could use that as an idea, so here it is.


End file.
